A Different Choice At King's Cross
by omega13a
Summary: Harry makes a slightly different choice at King's Cross in the Deathly Hollows and decided to go backwards in time. However, due to an accident when coming back, he can't remember anything and Fate has decided to make some changes this time around...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

I kind of got bored waiting for my beta to take a look at chapter three of my other story. In addition, I was not happy with a fan fiction I've been keeping up with is turning out. So, I decided to write a story with the same concept of Harry being given a second chance but doesn't have any memories of what happened the first time around. This is the result. I didn't want to copy how Harry got sent back in time so I "stole" the method of how he got sent back in time from Jedi Buttercup's "Back Again, Harry?" The italicized text is from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just an insane fan mutilating JK Rowling's works.

**Chapter 1**

"_I've got to go back, haven't I?" _

"_That is up to you." _

"_I've got a choice?" _

"_Oh yes." Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross, you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to…let's say…board a train." _

"_And where would it take me?" _

"_On," said Dumbledore simply. _

_Silence again. _

"_Voldemort's got the Elder Wand." _

"_True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand." _

"_But you want me to go back?" _

"_I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does." _

_Harry glanced again at the raw-looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair. _

"_Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say good-bye for the present." _

"Do I have to go back to the exact moment I was cursed?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes; he seemed perplexed by Harry's train of thought.

"I do not see why you would want to delay you returning. There is no knowing what would happen to your body while it is abandoned. And you may come back to find Hogwarts in ruins." Dumbledore resounded.

"That's not what I meant. I was thinking if there was an extra advantage of being the master of all three hallows like being able to go back in time before one's death and try to prevent it. Kind of like what the muggle stories of Merlin living backwards threw time."

"There is no lore on the subject. The last time the hollows were united was when the Peverell brothers were still alive and there is no knowing what abilities all three hollows will give their master. And you know the risks of time travel Harry. If you go back, you will be free of having a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of you. You will no longer be Voldemort's equal nor a parslemouth. If you go backwards in time too far, you may put lives in jeopardy."

Harry knew what Dumbledore meant. If he went backwards in time to before he went into the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny, she could get trapped in there and die and a very much alive Lord Voldemort would be in the castle. He wanted to stop Voldemort during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Two years didn't seam like enough time to prepare without getting people too suspicious at a critical time. Perhaps if he could destroy the diary before then. But he would need a supply of basilisk venom since he would not be able to lace Gryffindor's sword with it let alone get Gryffindor's sword... The Room of Requirement! Mr. Filch used it to get cleaning supplies. Why not use it to get basilisk venom?

"I understand. But I think my plan will work if I can go backwards in time. Now I just need to figure out how to go backwards in time..." Harry said.

"I would imagine you just need to take a train. And before you go, I would say that if this works, I will try to ask fate if they can do something to insure that you succeed in endeavor to defeat Voldemort. Good luck."

Harry stepped onto a train thinking of the moment he wanted to return to. He just hoped this will work...

* * *

Harry woke up in his cupboard in a panic. He had the strangest dream. He couldn't remember all of it but he remembered that he was in a train station with an old man just before he woke up...

He sat up hoping he could try to remember more about his dream. But he noticed a strange but beautiful red and yellow swan sized bird in the cupboard with him. Just what he needed after being locked in his cupboard for so long after being blamed for causing a snake in a zoo to attack his cousin Dudley...

How is he going to explain this to his aunt and uncle? Birds don't just appear in locked cupboards... Maybe this is some kind of strange joke Dudley decided to play on him as revenge for what happened at the zoo. He then noticed the bird was holding a letter in its mouth. The bird then dropped the letter. Harry decided to read it.

Harry,

Sorry if the phoenix alarmed you when you woke up. Fawkes here was the only way I could get a message to you given the state of things. Anyways my boy, there was a little accident when you boarded the train. Fate greatly apologies for it as they did not intend for it to happen. A departed soul of a clumsy friend of yours who died shortly before you were cursed accidentally bumped into the train and your memories have been scattered but they will slowly come back to you but it maybe years before you remember everything. Fate says they will no longer have the train going back to the living run threw the afterlife and have it take a more direct route to its destination. As compensation for the accident, Fate has arranged to make some interesting changes for you this time around to make things some-what easier but they will not guarantee you will succeed. Just be sure to meet the Weasleys. Fate owes you.

Albus Dumbledore

P.S.

Fate told me this time around Fawkes is bonded to you as well as to my younger self. Just tell him to go to my office after reading this so you wont get into any trouble with your relatives.

This is definitely some kind of joke he thought. A bird in his cupboard and a strange letter... But the name Albus Dumbledore seamed familiar and someone he could trust...

He continued to sit up in his cot thinking for a moment. It was quite so he assumed his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon haven't gotten out of bed yet.

"Well, this letter says I'm bonded to you and that I should tell you to go to Albus Dumbledore's office, who ever he is..." Harry decided to say to Fawkes.

Fawkes looked a looked a little confused for a moment then disappeared in flash of fire leaving Harry wondering if he had lost his mind...

When Harry's aunt and uncle got out of bed, he was allowed to come out of his cupboard just to go use the bathroom before being locked back up inside the cupboard with a piece of toast for breakfast. It seamed like it would be another dull day of being locked up in the cupboard up until he heard a knock of the front door of the house.

His aunt apparently had been the closest to the front door because he heard her answer it.

"You! What nerve you to show up after all these years after leaving him on the doorstep with only a letter as an explanation! Get inside before any of the neighbors see you!" Harry heard his aunt almost shout.

"You're one of them! Get out of my house! I won't tolerate any more of your kind in here and he won't be going to that freaky little school of yours!" Harry's uncle yelled.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you two but I am hear to check up on Harry. I heard some disturbing news from a reliable source about Harry." he heard a man say. His voice sounded familiar to Harry. It sounded like the old man that was in his dream!

"That boy is not here and where he is none of your concern! And if he has gotten himself into trouble, he deserves it! Now get out of my house!" Harry's uncled yelled.

"I'm not leaving until I know where Harry is. And I can see that you have not done what I asked... I just hope you haven't inflected the damage onto Harry that you have caused your son." the man said.

Harry heard his aunt shout something about they never damaged Dudley and how they decided to raise the kids in their care is none of his business. Who ever this man was, he was obviously looking for Harry. Harry decided to do something he knew he may regret later. He decided to pound on the door of his cupboard and yell.

"Get away from there old man!" Harry's aunt yelled.

The cupboard door opened and Harry saw a man with a long beard and blue eyes looking down at him speechless.

Harry's aunt and uncle weren't saying anything also. They were horrified that were they kept Harry had been found.

It was Harry's uncle that broke the silence.

"Now that you have found him, get out here! That freak is so much trouble now he's going to wish he'd never been born!"

The old man turned to Harry's aunt and uncle and said, "I'll gladly leave now. However, it appears I have been greatly mistaken to believe Harry was safe living with the two of you. I'll leave now, with Harry. The wards that have kept you from harm will expire in a year and I wish you good luck then because not all witches and wizards are forgiving like I am. Come Harry. Lets get you away from this place."

Given the choice between his uncle's wrath and leaving with a total stranger, even if that stranger seemed familiar, he would choose the stranger. He followed the old man out of the house and into a near by alley.

"Now that we are out of sight, Fawkes should be here shortly to transport us to my office at Hogwarts." the old man said. The bird that was in the cupboard with Harry earlier appeared in flash of fire.

"Now, just hold on to my hand and Fawkes with transport us."

Harry held the old man's hand and the next thing Harry saw was a flash a red, orange, and yellow before an office filled with all kinds of silver spindly gadgets came into view.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Harry."

**Chapter End Notes:**

Tell me what you think. Anyways, yes, that clumsy person who bumped the train was Tonks. I was eating sweets nonstop when I started this story. That's my excuse for having Tonks do that.


	2. Chapter 2

"You probably have many questions Harry." the old man said before sitting down in a chair behind a desk.

That was an understatement Harry thought to himself.

"Who are you? How did we get here? And what was that about witches and wizards?" Harry decided to ask.

"To answer your questions, I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fawkes brought us here using his magic. As for your last question, you are quite famous among witches and wizards and if they found out how your aunt and uncle treated you, they would be very unhappy and might take matters into their own hands and punish them." the old man replied.

Harry remembered his uncle saying magic wasn't real but it had to be since how else did he get into this strange office. He decided to ask another question.

"Why am I famous?"

"I figured you would ask that. You see, Harry, almost ten years ago, their was an dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. He had many servants and was trying to take over the world. There were lots of people who fought against him, including your parents. One night, Voldemort showed up at your parent's house in Godric's Hallow and murdered them with an evil curse. After he killed your parents he attempted to kill you with the same curse but it failed to work properly. All it did was leave you with that scar on your forehead and caused Voldemort to go into hiding. No one has seen or heard from him since then. Because of that, you've become known as the Boy-Who-Lived and have become somewhat of a legend. Ever since the night, there have been witches and wizards who have taken advantage of your fame to get more attention to themselves. Books have been written about you, though most of them do not tell the truth about what happened that night. They all make it sound like you, at the age of one, made the most feared wizard in modern history disappear which is not true." Dumbledore explained.

The story Dumbledore said sounded very familiar. He heard it before. But the Boy-Who-Lived part and being famous seemed to give him a feeling of dread.

"I don't think I like being famous. I mean, I wish my life was better but having people think I'm a super hero is not what I had in mind. I just want to be me and not something other people want." Harry said.

"That's understandable. People come to me for help or advice thinking I am all knowing and can't possibly make mistakes. However I make mistakes just as often as everyone else and being more knowledgeable them most other people, my mistakes tend to be bigger then most other people's. When your parents died, I believed you would be the safest from Voldemort and his followers with your aunt and uncle. I never thought you wouldn't be safe from them." Dumbledore said. "It seemed like a good idea. You would be safe from harm and you would grow up without having the world know what you were doing until you were old enough to deal with being famous. You aren't going to live with your aunt and uncle anymore and you still need to be kept safe from Voldemort and his followers that managed to stay out of prison. There were protections I set up at your aunt's house to keep you safe but they were based on your mom and aunt being sisters and can't be re-set up if you live with someone else. I'm confident a solution to this problem can be found."

Just then, someone knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in." Dumbledore said. "Just the person I was hoping to see. Harry, this is Professor Lupin. He teaches History of Magic. He also went to school with your parents and was good friends with them. Remus, can you watch Harry while I do some errands at the ministry?"

Harry looked at the brown haired man who was prematurely graying. Remus' expression was of astonishment.

"Can I ask what is going on?" Remus asked.

"Needless to say Harry isn't going to be living with his aunt an uncle anymore. Things weren't working out. Its not my story to tell on what happened. I'll be heading to the ministry to make sure that people who won't use Harry for their own purposes don't get custody of him."

Fawkes, who was sitting on a perch behind Dumbledore's desk said, "You can be very meddlesome, you know that don't you? You don't need to leave him with no choice when you know beyond any doubt if you ask them point blank he will say yes."

"Well, I best be off. You can show Harry around the school. I'll be back in a few hours with some paper work, a potion, and question for you, Remus." Dumbledore said before he got up.

"I think I know what you are planning and there is no way it is going to work even if James and Lily asked you to find a home for Harry in the event they die. I'm not saying I don't want to adopt Harry, it just that if the Minister and that undersecretary of his finds out..." Remus said before being interrupted.

"It is none of their concern who adopts Harry. In addition, if I recall, the child services department puts spells on all paperwork to prevent them from being found by people who the signers don't want to know about the contents of the paper. There is also no law preventing you from adopting Harry. You have a job and have proved you can be around children." Dumbledore said.

"But how would the world react if a it becomes known that a werewolf, a supposedly dark, dangerous, and mindless monster, adopts the savior of the wizarding world? I know James and Lily would want me to and I would but would the world allow it?" Remus responded.

Remus, like Dumbledore seemed familiar to Harry. Even though he didn't recall ever meeting Remus before, he just knew Remus cared about him. Harry then thought of something. It seemed like a crazy idea but somehow he knew it would work.

"What if I pretended to be your son? I don't know how I know but there's spells that can make me look different." Harry said.

"That's very interesting that you know about glamor charms. Not many people can remember things when they were a baby. However, there is no need for a glamor charm. The adoption potion would literally make you Remus' son and you would look like a cross between Remus and your two parents." Dumbledore commented.

"But it would be very suspicious if I had a son named Harry that had the same birthday as Harry Potter considering that I was friends with your parents Harry." Remus added

"My name doesn't have to be Harry."

"Apparently you are thinking what I was thinking Harry. You just have to think of a new name before you take the adoption both if both you and Remus agree to this." Dumbledore said.

"Its a crazy plan but if we can come up with some story to explain to people about me having a son, I'm willing to go along with it." Remus replied.

"Very well. Remus, why don't you show Harry around the school while I get things ready. I should be back in a couple of hours." Dumbledore said.

Harry and Remus then left Dumbledore's office and Remus showed Harry around the school. Harry soon learned the school was a thousand year old castle but Harry found its floor plan strangely familiar. It was almost a feeling of deja vu. He wished he knew why this school and the two people he met seemed familiar to him. It also seemed odd that he agreed to live under a new identity though he felt like he had done something like it before. When it was time for them to head back to Dumbledore's office, Harry began to think of a new name for himself.

"Remus, I need to think of a new name. Any ideas?" Harry asked Remus.

"Well, your father James wanted to name you Evan but your mother didn't like it because your mother's name before she married your father was Lily Evans. Your mother wanted to name you Andrew but your father said that name was used too much in the Potter family. Your grandfather was named Andrew and your father's middle name was Andrew. How about Evan Andrew Lupin?" Remus answered.

"That sounds good." Harry replied as they went back into Dumbledore's office.

"Have you thought of a new name Harry?" Dumbledore asked as soon as he saw them.

"Yes. Evan Andrew Lupin." Harry replied.

"Very well, we can proceed. Remus, fill out these papers."

As soon as Remus finished finished filling out the papers, they disappeared with a pop.

"Now for the potion. Both of you need to add a drop of blood to the potion." Dumbledore said referring to a small vile of a blue liquid that was sitting on his desk.

"I thought only the blood of the adult or adults was needed?" Remus asked.

"Normally yes. However, James and Lily never left a will from what I can tell. The only reason the Potter family possessions and fortune haven't been given away is because Harry is the last member of the Potter family by blood alive. While the Ministry will recognize Harry, or Evan has he will be known from now on until he sees otherwise, as James and Lily's son and heir despite a blood adoption by you, the Goblins will not because there is no will and they determine family by blood. The would deny him his inheritance even if the Ministry demands they give him it. By adding his blood to the potion, he will still be related to James and Lily by blood and the Goblins will allow him access to the Potter vaults at Gringott's." Dumbledore answered while Remus and Harry each added a drop of their blood to the potion that they drew with with a knife that Dumbledore provided.

"So in order for me to have what my parents left, I have to become like my own dad if Remus adopts me?" Harry asked.

"More or less." Remus replied.

"Now that both of you have added your blood, Remus, pour the potion into Harry's mouth while saying 'I name you Evan Andrew Lupin'. The effect should be immediate and will cause you some discomfort Harry, I mean Evan. " Dumbledore said.

Remus did what Dumbledore said, careful not to pour more then Harry can sallow at once. After Harry had sallowed all of the potion, he felt like parts of his body were being stretched. When the stretching feeling went away, he felt taller and everything seemed very blurry looking threw his glasses.

**(Authors Note: From now on Harry is going to be referred to as Evan.)**

"Everything seems so blurry." Evan said.

"Take off your glasses. The potion may have corrected your eyesight." Remus suggested.

Harry removed his glasses and found out he could see perfectly. In fact things seemed clearer then when he was wearing his glasses before he drank the potion.

"A rather interesting combination of James, Lily, and you, don't you think Remus?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"In other words he says you look good Har—Evan." Remus explained.

"Look at me again, Evan, and move your hair so I can see your scar better." Dumbledore asked Evan.

Evan looked at Dumbledore and saw Dumbledore was a bit puzzled.

"Curious. I don't see how that is possible." Dumbledore said confused.

"What is?" Remus asked.

"His scar has disappeared. It was there earlier but now it is gone." Dumbledore said confused.

"Adoption potions from what I understand may undo physical damage that the drinker may have had such as being underweight, stunted growth, and scars." Remus said.

"You are more or less correct though the 'undoing of damage' is not certain and only happens 25 of the time. However, Evan's scar should not have healed because there was something in it that even I could not get rid of without putting him in mortal peril. You see, the night that Voldemort tried to kill Evan, Voldemort, a bit unintentionally, put a piece of his soul inside of his scar. No potion or spell I am aware of could heal a scar that contained a soul fragment or an active spell inside of it. The only way that scar could be healed is if the soul fragment was removed somehow. How? I will need to do much research. I may even have to pay the Dursley's another visit. What ever the case, I'm almost certain that the soul fragment is no longer inside of Evan. As soon as I find out anything I will inform you Remus. In the mean time, I think it is time that Evan sees how he looks now." Dumbledore explained.

Remus seemed very concerned. Fawkes then decided to speak up.

"You are correct that Riddle's soul fragment is no longer inside of Harry, excuse me, Evan. I know how it was removed but I'll let you figure it out. After all, you enjoy a good mystery."

"It seams Fawkes has the answer to the mystery of Evan's disappearing scare but has decided not to tell anyone." Dumbledore said a bit annoyed.

"So that's what he said?" Remus asked Dumbledore.

"You didn't understand what he said?" Harry asked Remus.

"All I heard was Phoenix Song. You understood what Fawkes said?" Remus asked Harry.

"Yes." Evan replied.

"Only a person who is bonded to a phoenix can understand what they say. How you are able to understand Fawkes seems to be another mystery for me to figure out... Today sure seems to full of mysteries. Anyways, Evan, why don't you go look at yourself." Dumbledore said while handing Evan a mirror.

Evan looked into the mirror and saw what he now looked like. He had brown hair that while still messy, was no wear near the rat's nest it used to be. He still had his green eyes and small nose but the rest of his face seemed morphed half way in between his old and what he imagined Remus' would have been when Remus was his age. Evan liked what he saw. No one would recognize him. He won't have to worry about going into a book store and being dragged to the front of the store to have his picture taken with a blond haired man that likes to smile though he didn't know why he thought that could happen. Just another one of the mysteries Evan thought. Hopefully these mysteries would be solved before new ones popped up.

Chapter End Notes:

Remus being a teacher at Hogwarts is one of the changes that were mentioned in the letter. Other changes may pop up here and there. Harry, or Evan as he now known, at times will find a person or a place familiar if they are similar to what he knew before he went backwards in time. If they are different, he may or may not realize it. For example, he remembered he could trust Remus but doesn't remember that Remus wasn't a teacher at Hogwarts until his third year and that it was for a different subject. Also, yes, Fawkes does know about the changes in history and what happened to Evan. Anyways, I sure have a strange imagination. Please post reviews, comments, suggestions, improvements, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting, Remus took Evan to his apartment in the school. Upon entering Remus noticed that a second bedroom was added to it for Evan. Remus explained that the school adds rooms and furniture as needed. Evan felt so happy that he had his own bedroom. His happiness was short lived when a box appeared with a pop in his room with what little belongings he had.

"Looks like the house elves fetched your belongings. Doesn't appear to be much. Is this all of it?" Remus asked.

Evan had to remind himself that he wasn't going to back to his aunt and uncle's so he didn't have to be afraid to give an answer.

"Yes."

Remus took some of the clothes out of the box and looked at them.

"Why are all your clothes this big?" Remus asked.

"They're from my cousin. He out grew them." Harry replied nervously.

"Did your aunt and uncle ever buy you any clothes?" Remus asked in a more concerned voice.

"No. Everything I have is my cousin's old stuff. I never got anything new except for maybe a coat hanger."

"Well, tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley and get you brand new clothes. I'm starting to see what Dumbledore meant when he said things weren't working out. I know your uncle has a well paying job but why you get anything new is beyond me unless they are worse then what Professor McGonagall said they were." Remus said, still concerned.

"They said it was because I was a freak and didn't deserve anything. They wouldn't even give me bedroom even though there were like four in the house." Evan explained.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but where did you sleep if didn't have a bedroom?"

"A cupboard under the stairs. They would lock it at night or when I was being punished or when they wanted to hide me from guests. It was where Professor Dumbledore found me."

"A CUPBOARD!!" Remus yelled. He sat on Evan's bed and rubbed his forehead.

"If Dumbledore didn't remove you from there himself, I probably would hex him right now. I sure hope he has a plan to punish them for treating you like that with out having your new identity from becoming public knowledge... Did they ever do anything to hurt you physically when they punished you?"

"Well, my uncle would pull my hair or grab my ear... My aunt would try to hit me with a frying pan or a skillet but I'm good at ducking so she never actually hit me..."

"Oh my... Well, you aren't going to put up with that any more. If you are ever punished, you'll just loose some privileges or be given some task to do like helping some teacher or a member of the school staff with something. I would never call you a freak or lock you in your room. You will have plenty to eat. You'll get new clothes and anything that you want with-in reason. You are my son now and the only family I have. I care about you and will never do anything to harm you Evan."

Evan didn't need to hear the last part of what Remus said to know it. Remus before seamed more like a friend he could trust but now he was more like a parent. Evan always wanted a family that cared about him and he had found it in Remus.

The next few days went by smoothly. Remus kept his word about going to Diagon Alley next day. He let Evan choose what clothes to get. Evan ended up with enough clothes to last him two weeks before he would run out. Evan also learned about his first parents. Remus told Evan some tall tales about them and their friends. Evan noticed whenever Remus seamed to mention about a Sirius Black, he would get a little depressed. It didn't take too long for Evan to find out why. Evan's first parents hid where they lived with a type of spell that hides secrets inside a person's soul and only the secrete keeper could tell someone the secrete. They chose Sirius to be their secrete keeper and Sirius told Voldemort where they lived. Sirius was arrested the next day after he murdered another one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew, and twelve muggles by blowing up a street. Like the story about Voldemort trying to kill him as a baby, and the one about Sirius, Peter, and his first dad being unregistered Animaguses, that one seemed familiar. But this one, Evan had a feeling there was more to it then what Remus said. He was sure Remus wasn't lying but didn't know the complete truth of what happened. Something just told him that Sirius was innocent and Peter was hiding. This was getting ridiculous. Evan decided to tell Remus about these feelings he was getting.

"I can understand why Dumbledore and I seam familiar as well as some of the stories I told you. I used to help babysit you and Dumbledore would visit your parents while they were hiding. But for thinking Sirius is innocent and Peter still being alive I can't explain that. The Ministry wouldn't have sent Sirius to Azkaban unless they were confident that he was guilty. This may sound a bit far fetched but maybe you are a seer. That is a person who can sense things about the past, present and/or the future. They are very rare. I'll do some research about this. If you are a seer, just don't tell Professor Trelawney. I don't think she'll be able to live with herself knowing there's an actual seer in the school. If you get any more of there strange feelings, don't hesitate to tell Dumbledore or I." Remus replied.

"There also something else I keep forgetting to tell you. You remember me mentioning a few days a go to Dumbledore about how the world would react to a werewolf adopting you?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Are you a werewolf?" Evan answered.

"I am. I was bitten when I was a small child. The adoption may have made you a werewolf or maybe part werewolf. We won't know for sure until the 26th. If you get any strange food cravings like for a raw steak, let me know, but usually when people start having those cravings, there's nothing that can be done to prevent them from loosing their humanity and turning into the mindless monster everyone fears. There's a potion that was discovered a few years ago that if taken a week before the full moon, it would allow a werewolf to retain their human mind when they turn into their wolf form. However, its poisonous to non-werewolves so its not a good idea for you to take it until we know if you are a werewolf or not. Hopefully you aren't. Werewolves, like many non-humans, are discriminated against in the wizarding world. Its one thing to have a law saying that non-humans are to be treated equal and another to actual enforce it." Remus said.

"What do mean Remus?"

"Back in 1851, the Ministry passed a law was passed that put restrictions on what Goblins could do and the Goblins rebelled. Other non-humans joined in the rebellion: Leprechauns, Veela, Hags, Vampires, Centaurs, and Werewolves to name a few. It was pretty much all species that the Ministry recognized as beings. The situation was getting so out of hand, that the wizarding world almost became public knowledge to the muggles. The muggle leaders and the muggles who have relatives in the wizarding world know about the wizarding world but other then that, the muggles know nothing. Eventually, the muggle leaders demanded that the Ministry give into the non-humans demands of equal rights. The Ministry did but 140 years later, non-humans are still not treated as being equal. Some progress has been made. After Dumbledore became headmaster of the school in the late 1960s, he pushed for non-humans to be allowed to attend Hogwarts. In 1971, he finally got his wish. You'll think that twenty years of non-humans attending Hogwarts would help improve relations between humans and non-humans but it hasn't had much effect. Mostly because the ones who grew up being told non-humans and part muggles are inferior are still in control of the Ministry and probably will be for a while... But there's people out there who are friendly to non-humans. The Weasleys, the Bones, the Longbottoms..."

To Evan, hearing the Centaurs getting involved in the affairs of others seemed was odd. He swear he was told the Centaurs wanted nothing to do with the rest of the wizarding world but he couldn't remembered were he heard that...

"Remus, I'm having another one of those feelings but its not like the others. The others seamed more familiar but hearing the Centaurs joined a rebellion seams odd. It just doesn't seem right. Its like being told something and finding out it isn't true dad. I mean Remus." Evan said.

"Well, the Centaurs don't normally get themselves involved with other people's affairs but the Ministry dragged them into it. After the rebellion, the Centaurs have made themselves more involved in the wizarding world then they were but they still tend to keep to themselves. And did you just call me dad?" Remus responded.

"I guess I did. I'm sorry... Its just that you..." Evan said before being interrupted.

"Its alright. I have no problems with you calling me dad. You're my son now. Besides, you should get used to calling me dad before the other teachers get back from vacation in a couple of weeks and the other students will arrive a little more then a month after that. They might get suspicious if you accidentally call me Remus instead of dad in front of them." Remus said.

"I guess you're right. Dad." Evan replied.

**End Chapter Notes:**

I looked up on a lunar calendar to see when was the full moon in July of 1991 (the first few chapters of this story take place in July of 1991. At this point in the story, Hogwarts let out about a week ago if I am correct in assuming that the students go home on the last day of June...) and the full moon in July of 1991 was on the 26th. Also, yes, the rebellion of 1851 was another one of the changes Fate had made. However the only purpose of that change was so that Remus would be allowed to be a teacher at Hogwarts. As for Harry/Evan being a werewolf, you just have to wait and see. Also, I'll finish this setting the stage stuff soon so I can get to the events of year 1. Should be in one or two more chapters. Three at the most. Anyways, constructive feedback please! Saying good (or bad) story isn't very helpful to me you know.

PS. I'm having a hard time remembering Harry's new name in this story. I've lost count of how many times I wrote Harry instead of Evan when writing this chapter... If the author of the James and Jade North series is reading this, I apologize for criticizing you of writing Harry now and then instead of James in your stories. I understand why you make that mistake now.

**Replies to Reviewers:**

graynavarre wrote:

This looks very interesting. I wonder what changes would be made with Harry/Evan remembering only bits and pieces. I wonder if Severus Snape will treat the son of Lupin any better than he treated the son of Potter (I hope so since I like Severus.) Looking forward to more.

My reply:

I would think Severus would treat the son of Lupin better then the son of Potter. After all, from Severus' worst memory, it seemed that Remus didn't harass Severus much. Also, add to the fact one of the changes is that Remus is a teacher at Hogwarts years before he was in the first time line (in this new time line he's been a teacher since the Sept. after James and Lily died). If Severus does anything to Harry/Evan, it would be hard for Remus not to know something and get to the bottom of things. After all, werewolves are rumored to be very protective of their cubs...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Notes:**

All italicized text is from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

**Chapter 4**

Over the next couple of weeks, Remus came up with a believable story to explain to others about Evan being his son. They just both hoped nobody would check Muggle records to see if his alleged mother actually existed.

It was now the evening of July 22nd. All the other members of the school staff had come back from their vacations. Professor Dumbledore wished that all the staff have dinner together. This was Evan's chance to meet the other teachers. As Remus and Evan entered the Great Hall, many of the staff looked at Evan, surprised that a kid was at the school in July. Evan after seeing the staff had the feeling he meet them before...

"Good evening Remus, Evan." Professor Dumbledore said as Remus and Evan sat down.

"Why is a child here at the school in the middle of summer?" a greasy, black haired man with a hooked shape nose asked.

"Sorry for not informing you. Remus just recently got custody of his son Evan and Evan will be staying here with Remus during the holidays." Dumbledore said.

"I didn't know you had a son, Remus." a tall black haired woman wearing an emerald green robe said.

"I didn't know I had a son until earlier this month Minerva." Remus replied.

"How could you have a son and not know it?" the greasy, black haired man asked.

"Years ago I had a girlfriend. She was a muggle and when she found out I was a werewolf she left me. About 8-9 months later she had Evan and never informed me. She died about a month ago and I was informed by Albus that I had a son that would be staring Hogwarts this September so I claimed him." Remus explained.

"Did you do a blood test to confirm he is your son?" a woman that reminded Evan of a gypsy with glasses that magnified her eyes asked.

"I did. It came back positive."

"That's strange. The fates informed me the woman who would bare your first born would be considerably younger then you..." the gypsy woman said looking at Remus rather suspiciously.

The woman wearing the emerald robe rolled her eyes. Soon the rest of the staff started talking about their vacations. Evan soon learned the names of the staff. The greasy haired man was Professor Snape who taught potions, the woman wearing the emerald green robe was Professor McGonagall who taught transfiguration, and the gypsy woman was Professor Trelawney who taught divination. The evening went very smoothly though Evan still couldn't help shake off that feeling he knew all these people... Something told him not to trust the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel. He would tell Remus about that after dinner.

A couple days later on the 24th, Remus told Evan that the list of supplies students would need had been made and they were mailing them out to the students. When the mail came around lunch, Evan received the list of supplies. Evan was a little shocked that a letter sent from the school in middle of the night would take 12 hours to reach a person living in the school. Remus said it was because the owl that delivered it was known to get lost for periods of time and Professor Dumbledore and the game keeper Hagrid had been having a hard time trying to convince the owl to retire from doing postal work.

That afternoon, Remus took Evan to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. They had no problem getting things until it came time to get the last thing, a wand for Evan.

Remus and Evan walked into Ollivander's wand shop. A creepy old man with silvery eyes approached them.

"Good afternoon Remus Lupin. I see you're here to get your son Evan his first wand." Ollivander said.

"How is it that you are able to know the names of everyone who enters your shop? Its so... creepy." Remus asked

"I charmed the door way to tell me who has entered. It says it in a voice only I can hear. Don't tell anyone that. I like to keep the mysterious, creepy atmosphere in here. Now, Evan, which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked.

"My right." Evan replied.

Ollivander did some measurements of Evan before explaining that every wand he makes has a core made out of a powerful magical substance. He then went to go get a wand for Evan to try.

"Oak and unicorn hair, 10 inches." Ollivander said handing Evan a wand.

Evan gave it wave and nothing happened. Ollivander went to go get another one.

"Maple and phoenix tail feather, 12 inches."

Still nothing happened. After trying about 60 wands, Ollivander handed him yet another wand.

"An unusual combination, Holly and phoenix tail feather, eleven inches."

Evan gave it wave and still nothing happened.

"Well, it you are proving to be a tricky customer Evan. You just broke the record for the most wands tried in this store. I'm sure we'll find you a wand somewhere..." Ollivander said.

Just then Fawkes flashed into the shop holding a wand in his beak.

"Fawkes, how curious of you to show up. Come to donate another feather? Oh. You have a wand... Let me see it."

Fawkes let Ollivander take it.

"Evan, try that wand once Ollivander is done looking at it." Fawkes said.

"Elder wood and Thestral tail hair... With the mark of the Deathly Hallows... I wish I could understand what you said because I want to know what you are doing with this wand." Ollivander said to Fawkes while examining the wand.

"Fawkes told me to try that wand." Evan said to Fawkes.

"I thought Fawkes was bonded to Albus... Well, I'm a little offended that a phoenix is telling a customer of mine what wands to try. This has to be the biggest long shot if I ever heard of one." Ollivander said when handing Evan the wand.

Evan gave it wave and a flood a gold and yellow sparks filled the shop.

"Curious. Very curious..." Ollivander said softly.

"What's curious?" Remus asked.

"If my hunch is correct, that wand is the Elder Wand, sometimes referred to as the Wand of Destiny or the Deathstick Why it has your son's allegiance is a mystery to me. Its allegiance can only be gained by stunning, disarming, or killing its previous owner. I do not know who the previous owner of this wand is. I would hope that you, Evan, didn't kill anyone." Ollivander said

"No sir." Evan said.

"Well, have you been in any duels with anybody?" Ollivander asked.

"No sir." Evan said again.

"My colleague Gregorovitch had this wand for a time and claimed it appeared to have been enchanted to have the unconditional allegiance of a true heir of Antioch Peverell and the master of the other two Deathly Hallows during a conference of wand makers in 1934. It must be one of those explanations. What ever the explination, I cannot charge you for this wand since it was not mine. Also, Evan, if this is the Elder Wand, I would strong advise you to be careful of who you talk with about your wand. People have been known to commit murder to get their hands on the Elder Wand." Ollivander said.

"Well, Evan doesn't have any of the other Deathly Hallows, if they still exist. I'll be researching my late girlfriend and I's family trees to if one of the Peverell brothers is in one of them. We best be heading back to the school. I'm sure Albus could be of assistance in figuring out this mystery. He is the closest person to an expert on the Deathly Hallows that I know of. Until next time Mr. Ollivander." Remus said.

Remus and Evan used the Floo Network to Floo directly to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was at his desk looking rather annoyed.

"Albus, is anything wrong?" Remus asked.

"Fawkes is becoming a thief. He took my wand from where I set it on my desk with out asking. What that bird wants with that wand is beyond me..." Dumbledore said trying to remain calm.

"Well, looks like we found who the previous owner of your wand is Evan. We were about to ask you if you know who the owner of the Elder Wand was." Remus said.

Dumbledore looked at Evan with a rather shocked expression.

"Fawkes showed up at Ollivander's with a wand he wanted Evan to try " Remus explained to Professor Dumbledore.

Just then Fawkes flashed into Dumbledore's office, noticeably missing a few tail feathers. Evan didn't have to guess where those tail feathers were.

"I know the Potters were descendants of the youngest of the Peverell brothers, Ignotus. But I didn't think that the Potters were the descendants of Antioch Peverell. At least not by the route the Department of Magical Inheritance terms as the 'True Heir Line'. Evan if I recall is the true heir of Ignotus but not Antioch..." Professor Dumbledore said thinking.

"I know that Antioch had a son. I used to know who all the heirs of each of the Peverell brothers were. Voldemort is the heir of Cadmus'... But who is Antioch's heir..." Dumbledore continued as he went to one of the bookselves in his office pulling out a a book and flipping threw its pages.

"I thought you said Cadmus never married." Remus said.

"Cadmus never married but did have an illegitimate child with his lover. Ah. Here it is. This explains why Evan has the allegiance of the Elder Wand. When I did this research as a young man, the youngest true heir of Antioch Peverell was William Lupin." Dumbledore replied.

Evan looked at Remus just in time to see Remus' shocked expression.

"Albus, knowing your fascination with the Deathly Hallows and how long you have known my family, how can you forget something like that?" Remus asked, still shocked.

"As I explained yesterday to Minister Fudge, I am only human. I did most of this research when I was 18. At times, I wish I never did this research because it reminds me of other things I rather not discuss that I was involved with at the time..." Dumbledore replied.

Suddenly Evan found himself in a large hall. Dumbledore was talking with him.

"_So that, when my mother died, and I was left the responsibility of a damaged sister and a wayward brother, I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! And then, of course, he came..."_

Dumbledore looked directly into Evan's eyes.

"_Grindelwald. You cannot imagine how his ideas caught me, Harry, inflamed me. Muggles forced into subservience. We wizards triumphant. Grindelwald and I, the glorious young leaders of the revolution._

"_Oh I had a few scruples. I assuaged my conscience with empty words. It would all be for the greater good, and any harm done would be repaid a hundredfold in benefits for wizards. I think I did, but I closed my eyes. If the plans we were making came to fruition, all my dreams would come true._

"_And at the heart o four schemes, the Deathly Hallows! How they fascinated him, how they fascinated both of us! The unbeatable wand, the weapon that would lead us to power! The Resurrection Stone – to him, though I pretended not to know it, it meant an army of Inferi! To me, I confess, it meant the return of my parents, and the lifting of all responsibility from my shoulders._

"_And the Cloak...somehow, we never discussed the Cloak much, Harry. Both of us could conceal ourselves well enough without the Cloak, the true magic of which, of course, is that it can be used to protect and shield others as well as its owner. I thought that, if we ever found it, it might be useful in hiding Ariana, but our interest in the Cloak was mainly that it completed the trio, for the legend said that the man who united all three objects would be truly master of death, which we took to mean 'invincible.'"_

Evan found himself back in Dumbledore's office. He so confused as to what had happen.

"Evan, are you ok?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure... I'm was somewhere with Professor Dumbledore and he was telling me something about him and a person named Grindelwald were plotting to take over the world by uniting the Deathly Hallows of something like that." Evan said, still confused as to what happened.

Dumbledore was standing near his bookshelf rather astonished. He appeared he wanted to say something but was having a hard time trying to say it. Finally he spoke.

"It appears your intuition is taking a turn for the bizarre. I won't deny that Grindelwald and I when we were young were planing to do something like what you said because it was the truth."

"You and Grindelwald, plotting to take over the world? I can't believe you would do something like that." Remus interrupted.

"Sadly, yes. When I was much younger, I craved power and glory and was willing to do what it took to obtain it. It practically blinded me to what kind of person Grinderwald was. Two months after I meet him, he showed his true colors and we went our separate ways. I've spent my life since then trying to stop people like him to make up for my sin."

"I still can't believe you and Grindelwald... I think I'll not tell anyone because everyone would think I've lost my mind..." Remus said in disbelief.

"That is wise. You can't raise Evan if you are in St. Mungo's. That reminds me, the full moon is coming up. I know you've taken your potion Remus so you're safe. However because of the adoption..." Dumbledore said before being interrupted.

"I know. Evan maybe a werewolf. We need to prepare for the worst case scenario." Remus said.

"Yes. I think now would be a good time to decide what we should do." Dumbledore said.

**End Chapter Notes:**

I think I'll end the chapter there. Next chapter, we'll find out if Harry/Evan is a werewolf.

Also, about that 'vision' Harry/Evan had. I got the idea from a friend of mine. I told her one of the things I wanted to accomplish during year 1 and she suggested having Harry/Evan have a vision of events in the old time line. Anyways, meaningful reviews please!

**Replies to Reviewers:**

graynavarre wrote:

These flashes of insight might give Harry an edge. It might also drive him nuts. Looking forward to more

My reply:

Well, those flashes of insight would drive me nuts. Sometimes when I'm calm, I have flashes of insight about when someone will call my home phone. It freaks me out when I am right.


End file.
